TMNT: Asylum's Guardian
by Shiruri-Nechan
Summary: I DO NOT OWN TMNT! A beloved friend to Mikey, a caring sister to Donnie, a cherished confidant to Raph, and something much more to Leo. Sharon's coma has taken a toll on all. Can they wake her?
1. chapter 1

**A/N: First of all, I would like to reassure everyone that I DO plan on finishing Entwined. That said, thank you for reading my newest inspiration here. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Seemingly Normal

"Man, I'm beat."

The echo of soft laughter and me too's bounced through the hallway where the employee lockers were housed. Soft caramel curls bounced as the woman who had first spoken took her work vest off and carelessly shoveled it in to locker 172. A small black girl glared into her own locker, clearly irritated.

"This makes the _third_ day this week we've had to do two trucks. It wasn't this way last year."

Tired but patient eyes followed the girl's angry movements, a gentle hand extending automatically to help her co-worker up. "It was this way last year too, but _we_ weren't the team in charge of unloading. In any case, it's another day down and another day closer to a day off."

"I guess. But it's still rough. I don't see how you're still standing."

Sharon Rosemont laughed weakly. "I won't be much longer if we don't get out of here. Everyone else has already left."

The walk to her car seemed much longer than what Sharon had ever remembered. _Probably because I can barely move without something hurting. Maybe I'm just getting too old for this._ Coming to stop beside an older model 300m, the exhausted woman opened the door and slid carefully into the seat. She sagged into the worn leather, savoring the much needed support, before flipping her phone case open and opening Facebook. Sharon hated to admit it, but she was a lurker. She had a ton of "friends", but hardly ever talked to more than the few she worked with. Every now and then, she would 'like' a post or share it, but mostly she just observed. An unusual post caught her attention, stopping her in her tracks.

 _You've been in a coma for the past three years. We're not sure where this will manifest in your dream, but we have high hopes that this new technique will work. Please wake up. We need you. Leo needs you._

An amused hum escaped as Sharon's finger searched for the share button, but...there wasn't one? Likes and comments seemed to be disabled too, that was odd. Darkened green eyes flicked to see who the original post belonged to.

 _Unavailable_

"What the...? Whatever."

OoO

"Is it working?"

Donnie's cautious brown eyes stared straight ahead, watching his long-time patient's neural readouts. "I'm not sure yet, but it's still early. If we can get _anything_ , it will be a starting point at least. I don't want to give anyone false hope." _Especially Leo._

OoO

 _...false hope._

"Hmm? What'd you say, love?"

Ocean blue eyes met Sharon's gaze with confusion. "I didn't say anything, darling. But I was wondering what you might like for supper?"

"Anything I don't have to cook. I feel like I could lay down and sleep for a week."

Chris grinned at his wife's dramatic statement. "Try to overwork yourself again, my love? You're going to put yourself in a coma one day."

Sharon chuckled. "Speaking of comas, I came across an odd post earlier on Facebook. Wanna see it?"

Chris halted his raid of the fridge to look at Sharon's phone. "That _is_ odd. What do you think about it?"

"I think it's a hacker or someone trying to mess with people, but... what if it _was_ real?"

Smiling, Chris handed his exhausted wife a plate of pizza rolls. "Then you'd better wake up soon or they might pull your plug."

"I feel so reassured."


	2. Signs of Life

Chapter 2: Signs of Life

The lab was quiet except for the steady beeping of a heart monitor. Ocean blue eyes watched as the young woman in the hospital bed took steady, even breaths. He could almost make himself believe she was just sleeping normally. A green hand hovered above the splay of caramel curls for a moment before pulling back. Leo sighed softly, checking again to make sure she still had plenty of IV fluid and enough blankets to stay warm. The leader in blue watched yearningly as eternity seemed to stretch on before him for a few minutes before rising and heading for the lab doors. Maybe a few hours in the dojo would tire him out so he wouldn't feel so empty for a while. As he got to the door, Leo paused and turned, ocean blue eyes finding the woman who held his heart automatically.

"Goodnight," he said as loud as the lump growing in his throat would allow.

OoO

 _Goodnight_

"Hmm?"

Chris snored lightly in response. Sharon sighed and snuggled in deeper under the thick sherpa blankets. _Must be hearing things._ Sharon smiled fondly.

"Goodnight, my love."

OoO

Leo froze. Did he just imagine that slight smile? _The dojo can wait._

OoO

Morning light filtered through the blinds, making Sharon groan and pull the covers over her head. A soft snort came from her midsection, and a small ginger colored Chihuahua mix wriggled up to lick Sharon gently on the nose.

"Good morning to you too, Cinnamon."

The intelligent animal whined back quietly before turning her attention to Chris. Sharon giggled quietly. "Get him, Bunbun."

That was all the permission the excitable dog needed. Sharon's giggling turned in to full-blown laughter as Chris tried unsuccessfully to fend off the good morning licking.

OoO

A quiet giggle broke Leo out of the light meditation. Looking around, the only other person in the lab was still laying in the hospital bed, but there was definitely a small smile on her face. Another stifled chuckle made ocean blue eyes light up.

"Can you hear me? Please wake up!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Who's There?

 _Please wake up!_

Sharon froze, hand still outstretched to retrieve her dressing gown. Dark green eyes glanced at Cinnamon. If the faithful canine had heard _anything_ outside of the ordinary, her response would have been immediate. Instead, large dark eyes glimmered curiously up at her in the sudden stillness.

OoO

Donnie poured over the neural readouts from the past few hours, looking for anything unusual.

"You said she was giggling?"

"Yes. Is she trying to wake up?"

Donnie sighed. "I can't tell for sure. Let me examine these charts a bit more. You should go rest, Leo. I'll call you the moment I have an answer, I promise."

Ocean eyes looked over Sharon's sleeping form one more time before meeting Donnie's sympathetic gaze. Leo nodded and slowly left the lab. The genius turtle sighed and took a seat in the well-worn chair beside his patient. Curious brown eyes flicked between the neuro report and Sharon.

"I wonder if you even realize you're dreaming. What are you seeing there? Are you re-living that accident all the time, or did it never happen there?"

"... who's there?.."

Donnie let the papers fall to the floor at Sharon's barely whispered words.

OoO

Sharon tilted her head curiously. She had heard something, she was sure of it. It wasn't a physical noise though, no, it was almost like she heard it with her heart and soul and mind. _Perhaps if I try to respond in kind?_ What could it hurt?

 _'Who's there?'_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Progress

 _"She's progressed from a full coma into a semi-cognitive state. It's likely that she can hear us to some degree, but it still neecs more research."_

 _"Blah blah science blah. She can hear us. That's what's important."_

 _"Mikey..."_

The exasperated voice trailed off as Sharon awoke fully and stretched as much as she could without disturbing Chris or Cinnamon. It was still very early in the morning, much to Sharon's dismay. _Well, I can always nap later._

OoO

"She's started opening her eyes on occasion, but she's definitely still in a vegetative state."

Mikey frowned. "But she's still in there somewhere, right Dee?"

Brown eyes softened. "Yeah, she is. Why don't you try talking to her a little while I go talk to Leo and Raph?"

OoO

Sharon hummed a little as she threw the last load of laundry in the washer. _Now it's time for some fun!_ Green eyes checked to see what was in the PS3. Final Fantasy X-2 Remastered. Sharon smiled.

 _"Donnie said you can probably hear us."_

A hand hovered about the controller. Had she just heard that same voice in her dream?

 _"The lair's been really boring without you, dudette. Nobody smiles as much as they used to. All Leo does is train and wait for you to wake up. Raph comes and talks to you still, like he used to when he needed advice. Donnie makes sure to take really good care of your body so that when you come back, you will be comfy. I miss you too. I will totally have to show you my new video games when you're up for it."_

Sharon sat down slowly, trying to figure out what she was hearing.

 _Am I going crazy?"_

 _"What? No way dudette, you're not crazy."_


End file.
